1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to inferring whether a same user is accessing or using a set of applications on one device or across multiple devices, and creating a user profile based on such an inference.
2. Technical Background
In general, users are increasingly using multiple computing devices, e.g., that are based on different operating systems or belong to different computing ecosystems. However, if a user wants to use a same application or a same set of applications on different devices with a consistent (or synchronized) content, user interface and/or ad-related experience across those devices, the user may have to either log into the application(s) with their app-related account or configure the application(s) on each device individually with their content, user interface and/or ad-related preferences.
Generally, an entity that provides and manages the applications on user devices is not aware of or is not able to infer which devices and applications are associated with a certain same user, such that same or similar user preferences (e.g., for personalization, ad targeting, security, etc.) may be applied across different devices, without having the user to create or login into an app-related account.